Acróstico
by Katou BanKido
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles BasonxRen basados en escenas del anime de Shaman King. Terminado!
1. Brillante

Holi, he visto muchos conjuntos de drabbles y quiero hacer el mío ahora sólo porque puedo~ serán 9 y están relacionados con momentos que ocurrieron en el anime sobre mi OTP, BasonxRen, sí, son ellos dos, como pareja, relación ShamanxEspíritu, diferencia de edad, mismo sexo, blablabla si no le gusta cierre esta cuestión y todos nos ahorramos el mal rato ok? (y tengo que decirlo así porque me tienen un poco aburrida ya con las tonteras que me tiran siendo que esta la advertencia puesta mil veces)

**Acróstico**

_1- Brillante_

Llevábamos ya demasiado tiempo en silencio, la curiosidad me comía por dentro poco a poco. Y el estruendoso ruido del tren en marcha se encontraba con un nuevo amanecer.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ren Bocchama compartiendo con…amigos? Era algo positivo pero a la vez muy extraño y repentino, necesitaba saber el motivo de ese cambio.

Fue entonces que ocurrió, entre una frase y otra, él me sonrió…

No era como las sonrisas que alguna vez me dedicó en su infancia, esta era nueva, y lejos la más brillante que hubiese visto jamás.

Nunca más deje de sonreír, por favor.

[Escena del capítulo 20]


	2. Amabilidad

Segunda actualización :V

**Acróstico**

2- _Amabilidad_

Podría haber recibido una golpiza peor, ya sea por parte de Pai Long o de todos los zombies de mi padre y aun así el dolor físico no superaría al de mi alma.

Dentro de esta trágica aventura no sólo estaba yo involucrado, Jun también luchaba por la salvación de su alma, y además estaba… mi espíritu acompañante.

Puede que yo desee o merezca esto, pero él no.

No después de haber aguantado mi maltrato por tanto tiempo. Mientras recibía golpe tras golpe llegó a mi mente y corazón la necesidad de darle una muestra de amabilidad, de agradecerle y a la vez pedir perdón, sabiendo que se negaría de todos modos.

"Tengo la fuerza para recibir este castigo y luego levantarme, lo sé, pero no para verte siendo controlado por el monstruo que es mi padre ahora, no podría pelear contra ti." Pensé, y entre gritos desesperados y lágrimas le pedí que se marchara, recibiendo obviamente un no por respuesta.

Insistí, una y otra vez hasta que obedeció como de costumbre, entonces cerré los ojos y me entregué a lo que viniera, ya luego podría volver a empezar.

[Escena del capítulo 21]


	3. Secretos

Y sigo mientras flojeo esta día sábado~

**Acróstico**

3- _Secretos_

Quedando ya pocos días para dar inicio al Shaman Fight, observaba silenciosamente cómo Bocchama perdía su mirada en las pocas estrellas que quedan en el cielo de Tokyo.

¿Estaría nervioso o sólo ansioso? Nunca se sabe con Tao Ren.

¿Debería preguntar? Después de todo estamos solos, y cuando eso sucede se dan algunas cosas que normalmente no ocurren.

Finalmente hablé, conversé con él hasta tuteándolo, sin ser del todo una falta de respeto ya que era común cuando estábamos a solas.

Sí, ese era uno de nuestros tantos secretos. Los demás quedarían únicamente entre esas cuatro paredes.

[Escena del capítulo 25]

Hmm…por qué todo lo que escribo suena tan sexual?


	4. Obediencia

Ok, lo admito, soy tremenda idiota y se me quedó el cuaderno con las ideas y títulos de los siguientes drabbles en la casa 8'D y ahora estoy en el depto de mi pololo/novio/pareja uwuU pero recuerdo al menos uno así que ahí va~

**Acróstico**

4- _Obediencia_

Paso a paso sobre el ardiente desierto, sólo con una interminable carretera para guiarnos, seguíamos nuestro camino hacia la aldea Apache.

A menudo se desarrollaban conversaciones sin sentido y no sé si era producto del intenso calor pero hasta yo me involucraba en ellas, aunque fuese sólo para aportar con información sobre el relieve de China.

Era entonces cuando mi Bason me celebraba hasta el más mínimo comentario, como siempre lo ha hecho, destacando por su forma de referirse a mi persona: Señorito.

Tal vez en su época era una palabra muy recurrente, pero actualmente se oye extraña.

Para mí se ha convertido casi en un código. Todos lo ven como un símbolo de obediencia, sin embargo está bastante lejos de serlo.

Después de todo, fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió cuando le dije que quería un apodo único, creado sólo por él y que fuese sólo para mí.

[Escena del capítulo 30]


	5. Necio

Ahora sí tengo mi cuaderno con las ideas siguientes 8'DU

**Acróstico**

5- _Necio_

Luego de varios días caminando y durmiendo en el suelo, Bocchama y sus amigos por fin encontraron un sitio donde descansar. Se notaba a simple vista que las personas que los recogieron eran espíritus pero no tenía nada de malo aprovechar la situación y darse un respiro al menos por una noche.

Claro que no contábamos con lo traviesos que eran dichos espíritus, en cuanto Bocchama abrió la puerta me asomé inocentemente a ver quién era.

Y lamenté mucho el poder sentir dolor aun…

Por si fuera poco fui enviado por segunda vez sabiendo que el resultado sería el mismo.

Aun cuando la cabeza me dolía mucho no pude hacer más que sonreír muy dentro de mí. Me daba la impresión de que Ren Bocchama volvía a ser niño cuando jugaba esa clase de bromas.

Sí, es un poco necio y difícil de tratar pero sigo siendo el único que capta su forma tan peculiar de divertirse.

[Escena del capítulo 31]

Ok, tenía ke escribir sobre esa escena ke me ha hecho reir como enferma no se cuantos años ya XDDD te amo bolita hermosa~


	6. Xie Xie

Gracias por los review, los he respondido todos~

**Acróstico**

6- _Xie Xie_

Los conocimientos y poderes de la bitácora mágica fueron tan alucinantes como estremecedores. Al ver a Hao únicamente como un ser maligno no nos habíamos percatado de la enorme sabiduría que posee.

A pesar de eso, sigue siendo nuestro enemigo y la lucha continúa, pero esta vez con nuevos poderes que nos han permitido modelar un nuevo estilo de over soul.

Luego de la molesta aparición de los X Laws, pude verlos a todos muy amorosos con sus espíritus acompañantes, pero ningún arrebato de ternura me haría hacer en público lo que siempre he reservado para los momentos privados.

Entonces… ¿qué hacer? Muy simple, limitarme a un simple cumplido que hizo sonrojar a mi Bason ya que sabe a la perfección a que me refería, sólo por mi tono de voz.

Pero la cosa no terminaba allí, antes de quedarme dormido pude escuchar como susurraba en mi oído un dulce "_Xie Xie_", porque sí, el chino se ha convertido casi en un lenguaje en clave para nosotros.

Mi respuesta a ello no la diré, puesto que no fue precisamente dicha con palabras.

[Escena del capítulo 40]

Tengo…pero es ke teeeengo ke escribir un lemon wn, no lo publicaria eso si…8'D


	7. Rencor

Me siento tan mal weon odio ser mujer x_x y me da flojera entrar a clases 8'D Ooook, después de ese descargo, el fic~

**Acróstico**

7- _Rencor_

La aparición de una antigua servidora de la familia Tao fue una total sorpresa para todos, muy especialmente para bocchama a pesar de que lo disimulaba lo más que podía.

Pude ver la confusión en sus ojos, el torbellino de culpa, rabia y una infinidad de sentimientos que jamás dejaría salir de su ser, por ende le hacían más daño.

Cayó la noche y mientras miraba las estrellas tomó una decisión que hasta ese momento fue incomprensible para mí. Pero fue cosa de tiempo para que viera durante la batalla como se sacrificaba para intentar, de algún modo, aliviar a su contrincante del odio que crecía en su corazón.

Y así sanar también el propio…

Tanto bocchama como yo lo descubrimos en ese momento. El rencor es imposible de limpiar en un 100% de todas y cada una de las almas existentes en el universo, pero siempre se puede hacer algo para alivianar esa pesada carga.

Tao Ren, eres admirable y has crecido tanto… No podría dejar de amarte ni ahora ni nunca.

[Escena del capítulo 46]

No recuerdo como se llamaba la tipa ke venia a molestar en ese epi xDU


	8. Explicaciones

Dos semanas de Instituto y ya siento ke muero…así que terminaré este fic para no dejarlo a medias antes de mi funeral

**Acróstico**

8- _Explicaciones_

¿Qué parte de un maldito grano de arroz es la que tiene el gran poder de hacernos más fuertes? Simplemente mi mente no lo procesa, no le veo el sentido y me enfurece no poder negarme a este "entrenamiento" tan ridículo.

No había nada que hacer, seguí las instrucciones del padre de Yoh y tomé el pincel, el grano y me dispuse a pensar en…algo valioso. O eso intenté porque en cuanto salió la idea, mi persona valiosa apareció frente a mí rogándome con la mirada que pusiera su nombre.

Que disimulado eres…

Pero que se le va a hacer, es lo que ambos pensamos y de cualquier modo nadie se dio cuenta.

Nunca hacen falta las explicaciones entre nosotros, bastan miradas, gestos, sonrisas…todo el resto está de más.

Sólo lamento no haber podido encontrar luego el bendito grano, con lo que me había costado escribir los kanjis de tu nombre en él.

[Escena del capítulo 52]

Yo ke keria hacer otra serie de drabbles dsps de esta…ñe,maldito tiempo Dx


	9. Nerviosismo

**Acróstico**

9- _Nerviosismo_

Normalmente para enviar un paquete de un país a otro se utiliza el correo, mas esta vez lo hemos hecho de modo diferente a petición de la señorita Jun. Le he encontrado toda la razón ya que era la perfecta excusa para enviar a bocchama a Japón, se notaba en su rostro lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos.

Durante el camino fue poco y nada lo que hablamos, y no le insistí. Estaba tenso y su nerviosismo se sentía a metros de distancia.

Yo también me sentía así, pero no por la visita sino que por el hecho de volver a viajar solos, hace ya un buen tiempo que no sucedía.

Sé que debí mantener la calma en un lugar público, pero como pocas veces en la vida, me ganó el instinto y me abracé a él. Ver a bocchama enojado y con las mejillas rojas es algo que me supera.

Tenía su dulce mirada sobre mí, llegaba a ser estresante el deseo de besarlo, de hecho estuve a punto de hacerlo pero fuimos interrumpidos por una femenina pero decidida voz que nos regañaba.

Ya era tarde…

La señorita Anna nos había descubierto.

[Escena del capítulo 64]

Y con esto termino la serie de drabbles~ en total son 9, aquí viene la explicación que no podía dar en un principio o le quitaba toda la magia:

Un acróstico es es una composición poética o normal en la que las letras iniciales, medias o finales de cada verso u oración leídas en sentido vertical, forman un vocablo o una locución (gracias Wikipedia) por ende en este fic la cosa va así~

**B**rillante  
**A**mabilidad  
**S**ecretos  
**O**bediencia  
**N**ecio  
**X**ie Xie  
**R**encor  
**E**xplicaciones  
**N**erviosismo

Formando así con los títulos de cada drabble "BasonxRen", sí, así de simple y aburrido era xD pero tenía que escribir algo de ellos o moría 8'D tengo demasiadas ganas de hacer otro más subidito de tono, veré si mi montaña de trabajos me lo permite xwx

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron o leerán este fic hasta ke me cierren la cuenta de ~


End file.
